Ultimo Wiki:Manual of Style
All wikis have a manual of style which they follow in order to maintain clean and neatly organized articles, the Ultimo Wiki has a style that it uses to keep pages looking in a similar fashion. Below are some of the guidelines that we use here for such purposes. All guidelines are to be followed as closely as possible as you edit any of the pages. Perspective * In-universe: Articles should be written as if the Ultimo world was the real world. For example, "episodes or chapters" should not be referred to in a sentence. These articles include all character, location, abilities articles. Basically, any article that has information that is based around the contents of the site is an in-universe article. Official Language The content of this wiki is expressed in English. This is a English language wiki and all edits are expected to be carried out in English (with exception to the Japanese, Spanish and German content required via technique, powers or skills determined by the content of the series). This includes articles, forum posts, blogs and talk pages. If a users second language is English and they are not apprised of correct grammar and sentence structure we can only ask that you have someone help you with the content you wish to provide here as editing will be extremely difficult if you can not properly understand or converse with others in the community. Such edits would likely end up undone as they cannot be understood. Trivia The Trivia section is for actual relevant proven facts related to the article. Fan speculation and “what ifs/maybe” as well Junk Trivia type of information is not to be included in this section. Talk Pages The talk page is for conversations on maintenance and article correctness only. General conversations, questions and speculations are to be only placed in forums. Quotes One quote the character has said should be put in the top of his/her page unless it is a whole dialogue is relevant. Any other quotes should be placed in the Quotes section of his/her respective article, or in any appropriate section of the page. Translations When dealing with the translation of terms on the site we deal in translation of only certain terms. Only Items and techniques are commonly listed in the native language that the series provides. As far as the human's character names and titles are involved the western structure or is all that should be used (e.g. Rune Kodaira, Akira Hidaka...). Organizations can be either or with the most common and familiar usage being the accepted version. Page Integrity # Please do not remove the template from respective articles, as to do so can ruin the integrity of the article's sections, causing them to run into each other. # Any and all information you may add to an article needs to have been either stated or shown and is required to be referenced. If it is not referenced, it can and will be removed. Page Edits * There is only one format to be used on the site, which a simple paragraph format. The formats of other styles including tiered or numbered styles are to complex and prone to disorder and are not supported here. * Please refrain from adding ambiguous content to the articles. While there is possibly more reason to believe where the information is going to lead, until confirmed it is not supported. In other words while we as users may have a reason to logically believe where a story is going or what someone in the story will do, we in fact do not know until it has happened. We are not the author's let Kubo reveal things at his own pace. Fan Fiction & Fan Art # Fan fiction is Not Permitted at all in any context. Though you may place any content in your personal user page as long as it's not offensive. # Fan art is not permitted in any article page, however certain pictures may be added as long as they are not used in any article other than your own user page. No pornographic images may be added. Appearances in Other Media # All information from Ultimo movies and video games that conflicts with the main canon established by both the manga (and supported by the anime) will be paced the Appearances in Other Media sections of the pages, not in any other section. Vandalism & Language # Removing referenced and proven content from the pages is considered vandalism. This includes changing back the names of the Karakuri Dôji that have been proven to be originally written incorrectly. # This is a encyclopedia of information on Ultimo; we use official and correct terms in explanation on appearance. vulgar and or slang terms are not the preferred forms to use. # This wiki is not tolerant of inappropriate language in the wiki articles or forums or anywhere else on the wiki. Violators can and most likely will be quickly blocked. Speculation # Do not speculate on the article pages. Meaning if it is not stated or shown and cannot be properly referenced it is not a fact. Source Referencing # The wiki's information should only come from manga, anime, official guide books, official material, officially proven interviews and from Stan Lee. # The primary source for references would be the manga. The secondary source is the anime. While anime can be included alongside the manga references to supplement them. Manga always takes precedent in references except in cases of anime only material and to showcase color and movement that only can be expressed via anime. # Identical references should be combined. By combining identical references, it will help keep the pages clean and orderly. If you do not know how to do this, see . # All references should be in the same style. When in doubt, use your best judgment to make the references match the style of all other references. This will allow the wiki to remain cohesive and consistent. Outside References # References to other manga/anime series is not encouraged. Ultimo wiki is exclusively about Ultimo. While there are similarities between various manga/anime series if you look for them, Ultimo wiki prefers to stand apart from other series and highlight its own qualities.